Needing You
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Shinkenger - Mako has always dreamed of becoming a bride. When the other Shinkengers heard from Kotoha about Mako's arranged marriage interview, Takeru uncharacteristically seems persistent in finding Mako all of a sudden.


Needing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger…

Warning: this is TakeruxMako (ShinkenRedxShinkenPink), spoilers to Act 8 and the latest Acts and Takeru and Mako may be a bit OOC.

Author's Rant: During the time I was watching Shinkenger, I fell in love with Tono-sama and Mako especially after Act 8 (Mako was so pretty). It seems like Shinkenger is leaning unto RedxYellowxGreen more lately so I wanted to do a RedxPink fanfic. –grins-

Needing You

"Are? Where's 'Nee-san?" Chiaki asked when he reached their usual eating spot. Other than Mako, the vassals and the lord of Shiba were present. Chiaki sat on his usual sit and began to eat his rice.

"Chiaki! We should wait for Mako before starting!" Ryunosuke lectured Chiaki, making Chiaki pout as Ryunosuke took his bowl away from him.

"Ah! Hey! Give that back!" Chiaki yelled, trying to grab his bowl. One of the Kuroko tried to get them to stop but it proved to be futile as both of them started yelling at each other.

Takeru simply sighed but got their attention by saying, "It's quite strange that Mako isn't here yet."

Ryunosuke nodded, his attention focused entirely at his lord, "I agree, Tono. Maybe something has befallen Mako and has caused her to be bedridden. AH! We must check at once, Tono!"

Takeru couldn't help but leaned back as Ryunosuke suddenly rushed towards his side, still holding Chiaki's bowl of rice, "We have... no, WE must be there with Mako in her times of need! Tono, Mako could be fighting against death at this very moment and we owe it to her to-"

Kotoha's eyes widened, "That's not true! Mako-chan is alright."

Chiaki nodded and grabbed his bowl, "Yeah. You're overreacting once again."

"She just went to a marriage interview." Kotoha continued.

"Yeah. A marriage inter-" Chiaki stopped when he realized what Kotoha just said. The three boys in the room looked at their cute companion and said in unison: "A MARRIAGE INTERVIEW?!!"

shinkenSHINKENshinkenSHINKENshinkenSHINKENshinkenSHINKENshinkenSHINKEN

It only took a few words from the Kuroko for them to know where Mako was. Without even as much as a whine, the entire Shinkengers, including Genta who had been briefed by Ryunosuke about everything… with exaggeration that only Ryunosuke could do. They were pressed to a wall overlooking an open café just outside of a five star hotel. Chiaki's stomach grumbled and he whined, "We could have eaten first before going. I mean, what's the big rush, Takeru?!"

"Shhhh!" Ryunosuke reprehended Chiaki once more. Genta blinked and looked at Takeru.

"This was your idea, Take-chan?" Genta asked, hearing this for the first time.

"Yeah. The moment he heard about 'Nee-san, Takeru ordered the Kuroko to find her at once. I mean, if I didn't know better…" Chiaki grinned.

Takeru looked at Chiaki before looking away, his eyes wandering everywhere as if he couldn't look at Chiaki. Kotoha looked at Takeru with her soft sad eyes and asked, "Tono-sama… doesn't want Mako-chan to be happy?"

"That's not true, Kotoha!" Ryunosuke answered for Takeru, "Tono is just cautious. Mako is a samurai and she has pledged her life to Tono. We being her fellow vassals and Tono have the right to know who this guy might be!"

Chiaki clicked his tongue, "Yeah… whatever."

Genta grinned and grabbed Takeru's shoulder, "You're finally becoming a real man, Take-chan!"

"I-I…" Takeru stopped when he noticed a man approach Mako, "All of you, be quiet."

Mako got up and greeted the man, bowing slightly. She was wearing a red kimono designed with beautiful embroidery of clouds. Her hair was tied to a bun, a small red comb holding it in place. Kotoha whispered, "Mako-chan looks so pretty."

"Ah…" Takeru agreed so softly that no one heard him.

Mako and the man sat in front of each other. The man's back was facing the Shinkengers, making Takeru a bit annoyed that he couldn't see the man Mako was meeting. Mako was smiling and nodding at whatever the man had said. Takeru's eyes widened a bit as Mako seemed to blush and looked down because of whatever the man has said.

Chiaki looked at Takeru and whispered, "We're too far. I can't hear anything they're saying."

"If we get any closer, Mako will see us!" Ryunosuke whispered back.

"She seems to be having fun, Take-chan." Genta whispered to Takeru.

Takeru continued to stare at Mako's smiling face before whispering, "We're pulling out."

"Eh? Are you sure, Tono? We have not acquired any information about that man." Ryunosuke said. Takeru turned away from Mako and began to walk briskly.

"She's happy." Takeru said as he passed Ryunosuke.

Ryunosuke blinked and looked at Genta. Genta shrugged and faced Chiaki, "How about some sushi for your empty stomach?"

"Oh! That's what I need!" Chiaki grinned and began to walk with Genta. Chiaki pulled the dreaming Kotoha and said, "Come on, Kotoha!"

Ryunosuke looked at the three before shouting, "Ah! Wait for me!"

bluegreenyellowgoldbluegreenyellowgoldbluegreenyellowgoldbluegreenyellowgold

"Kane sushi, thanks for waiting!" Genta cheerfully said, giving Chiaki some crab sushi.

"Woah! Thanks!" Chiaki devoured the sushi at once, finally happy that his stomach was getting something after being literally dragged by Takeru. Speaking of which…

"Hey. Why do you think Takeru was so head on trying to spy on 'Nee-san? I mean… it doesn't sound like Takeru, you know?"

"What are you saying, Chiaki? Tono is just worried about Mako." Ryunosuke replied, speaking passionately about Takeru.

"Yeah, I guess. But you know…" Chiaki pointed his chopsticks at Ryunosuke, "What's the big deal, anyway? Why would Takeru be worried about 'Nee-san?"

"Eh?" Ryunosuke's eyes shifted from left to right, unsure how to answer Chiaki, "Well… Because… Because-"

"Wouldn't it be because Tono-sama cares for Mako-chan?" Kotoha replied cutely.

"… Takeru does?" Chiaki looked as if he could not believe what Kotoha suggested.

"That's right!" Ryunosuke, being who he is, believed Kotoha without a hint of doubt. Chiaki looked at Ryunosuke.

"Okay… so… Takeru cares for 'Nee-san?" Chiaki played with his chopsticks, "You mean… that kind of care?"

"Ah! Take-chan is growing up!" Genta finally commented as he handed Ryunosuke his Ebi Sushi.

"What do you mean 'that kind' of care?" Ryunosuke asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You know… like…" Chiaki felt like the next words were something taboo, "Like… like-like… care… You KNOW!!!"

"Hah? Chiaki, speak more clearly."

Chiaki sighed, "I mean… like Takeru… cares for 'Nee-san… because… he likes her."

Ryunosuke stared at Chiaki for a moment before…

"EEEHHHH!!!?"

Kotoha clapped her hands and smiled, "Tono-sama likes Mako-chan?"

"I'm just saying that _maybe_. I mean… am I the only one who thought it was strange how Takeru rushed a search party for 'Nee-san? I mean, he waited patiently when Ryunosuke was gone so why the sudden rush? Because it's 'Nee-san?" Chiaki said, "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Chiaki." Genta called out, using his serious tone, "There comes a time when a man must stand up and accept his love's decision."

"Hah? Are you even in the same page as us?" Chiaki asked.

"Maybe Take-chan does like her. No." Genta closed his eyes, "As Take-chan's childhood friend, I am quite certain that Take-chan does like her."

"Tono-sama and Mako-chan." Kotoha smiled and her eyes twinkled almost dreamily, "Mako-chan as Tono-sama's bride."

"Oi, Oi! Kotoha, don't dream about those scary things!"

"Scary… things…?" Ryunosuke asked.

Chiaki leaned in, "Ryunosuke… can you imagine how life will be if Takeru and 'Nee-san became… you know…"

Ryunosuke thought about it for a moment, "Well… I do not believe Tono will change, if that is what you mean."

"I only heard about this but there are some women who become all giddy and happy once they… you know… become in love…" Chiaki trembled, "Do you remember how 'Nee-san acts when she's giddy?"

Ryunosuke's face paled as Chiaki said Ryunosuke's most feared words, "'Nee-san cooks."

pinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkRED

Takeru had been walking aimlessly since he left his vassals. Even he doesn't recognize the reason why he seemed so… interesting in Mako's life. His vassals are free to do whatever they wish. His vassals were free to… marry… anyone they wish to.

But…

Something felt so wrong for Takeru when he saw Mako back in the café. It reminded him how he felt when Genta took his origami without his permission when they were kids.

Once Takeru realized that he was in a park overlooking the sea, he leaned on one of the railings and sighed, looking at the children playing by the park. Children were so carefree…

"Takeru?" Takeru tensed as someone called him. Only one person can call him like that, soft, almost casual… unlike Chiaki's way of calling his name as if he was annoyed all the time. Takeru turned around and saw Mako standing just a few feet away from him, her hands placed delicately on her lap. Mako tilted her head and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Takeru looked away and said, "Taking a walk…"

"Oh, I see." Mako nodded and leaned on the railings as well. After a few moments of silence, Mako turned to face Takeru and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Eh?" Takeru turned towards Mako and Mako smiled. Mako gently grabbed Takeru's hand and led him to one of the benches. Mako sat on the bench and beckoned Takeru to sit next to her. Not knowing what else he can do, Takeru sat next to Mako. Mako leaned back and sighed.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm wearing a kimono?" Mako asked, staring at the children.

"… A… marriage interview… right?"

Mako looked at Takeru with a surprised expression, "How did you know?"

Takeru's eyes widened as he realized that he had slipped but tried to cover it up, "K-Kotoha told us… We… were worried when you didn't join us."

"Oh." Mako turned towards the sky, "I didn't want to tell Kotoha but you know that girl. She has her ways."

Takeru let out a small smile, "I know what you mean."

Mako turned towards Takeru and asked, "So… you're not going to comment or something?"

"Hm?" Takeru turned towards Mako with a questioning gaze.

"Well… I think that being your vassal, I'm not really allowed to engage in… well… relationships." Mako said, a hint of red staining her cheeks.

"I… I don't think I have any say on it." Takeru turned away, focusing his attention at the children, "You are free to do whatever you wish to do."

Mako blinked, "But if I do decide to marry him, wouldn't that mean I have to stop being a Shinkenger?"

Takeru faced Mako and asked, "Do you… want to marry him?"

Mako smiled, "He's a graduate of Tokyo University, did you know? He's actually a CEO of a company that is going international in a few years. He has a house in Aoyama and he said that if I wanted to, he can get a maid. I said that liked doing household chores and cooking."

Takeru felt his stomach lunged but he tried to convince himself it was because of the idea of Mako cooking. But it was failing as Mako continued, "He even asked me if I wanted a Shinto wedding or a Church wedding."

Mako giggled and looked at the ground, "It felt a bit strange. He was asking all these things about me and it has always been my dream to become a bride but…"

Mako sighed, "While I was talking to him about all those things, I was thinking: 'Are Takeru and the others training right now? Who would be Takeru's sparring partner?'"

Mako giggled once more and smiled at Takeru, "Funny, right?"

"Mako…"

Mako looked away as she blushed, "And when he asked what kind of wedding I wanted… Do you know what I thought of?"

"What did you thought of?" Takeru asked, suddenly finding the climate a bit warm to his liking.

Mako smiled softly and placed her hands on her lap, "I remembered the times when we pretended to get married because of the Nanashi Renju taking the brides away. I remembered how beautiful the church was and how nice you looked in a tuxedo. And also the Shinto wedding we had. I mean… you looked better then than when you were wearing the tux. I was actually thinking, if Takeru gets married, he should go for a Shinto Wedding."

"Mako…"

Mako laughed softly, "Can you believe it? He was asking what I want and I was thinking about that time we pretended to get married… twice. I was actually comparing him to you. And when he told me about his life, I was thinking, 'A house in Aoyama'? Is it like the Shiba manor?"

Mako sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned back, "This is your fault, Takeru. You really upped my standards."

"I'm sorry." Takeru apologized, looking down. He was unsure of how to react to what Mako had just said and it seemed to him that apologizing was the only way to go. Mako smiled and looked back at Takeru.

"I was joking." Mako said, poking Takeru's cheek, "You really took me seriously?"

"Well…" Takeru looked away, pouting slightly. Mako chuckled.

"Sorry. Sorry." Mako apologized, "But… you know, Takeru…"

Takeru looked back as Mako smiled softly at him, "What I said… about how I was thinking of that time while we were talking? That was true. Compared to you, he just doesn't seem enough."

"Mako…"

"Can you answer me truthfully, Takeru?" Mako asked, looking at Takeru seriously.

"Do you… not as ShinkenRed but as Shiba Takeru… Do you need me?" Mako asked.

Takeru stared at Mako for a moment.

Does he need her?

If she had asked Takeru when they first met, he would have answered 'no' without thinking about it. But…

What about now?

Mako who acted as the big sister of his other vassals, Mako who knew what to do when it concerns children, Mako who remains calm even at the deepest pressure…

Mako… who can talk to him like they were equals…

Takeru…

He…

"I need you." Takeru told Mako, his eyes serious as they stared at Mako's. Mako smiled and nodded.

"Then…" Mako stood, "Shall we go home, Takeru?"

Takeru continued to stare at Mako as Mako offered a hand to him. Mako's smile grew bigger as Takeru took her hand as Takeru stood as well. Takeru was about to let go when-

"Onee-chan, look out!" Mako's foot was hit by something. They both looked down and saw a remote controlled car by Mako's foot.

"Ah!" Mako screamed pulling her foot away. Takeru managed to catch her before she fell.

"What's wrong, Mako?" Takeru asked, alarmed at the sudden scream.

Mako looked at Takeru and pouted, "The car cut the strap."

Takeru noticed one of Mako's geta was still on the ground, the strap cut. The children began to rush towards their side, "I'm sorry, Onee-chan. It was Sosuke's fault!"

One of the children shouted back, "Cars should go Vrooooomm!!!"

Mako chuckled and patted the children, "It's alright. Here."

Mako handed the car back to the loud boy named Sosuke, "You can have your car back."

The boy gave a toothy grin, "Thanks, Onee-chan!"

Mako waved at them as they rushed back to there playground. When they were finally simply playing, Mako turned back to Takeru… who was still holding her. Mako blushed slightly and said, "Thank you, Takeru."

Takeru placed Mako's hand on his shoulder and he bent down, picking Mako's geta. Mako blushed once more, "Takeru… It's alright-"

Takeru inspected the geta before turning towards Mako, "It's beyond repair."

Mako sighed, "Really?"

Takeru crouched next to Mako and said, "Get on."

"Eh?"

"You can't walk in that condition. I'll carry you till we reach the manor." Takeru said.

"You don't have to do that, Takeru. I'll be fine…" Mako insisted, making Takeru sigh.

"Mako… I'm ordering you as the Head of the Shiba clan, grab unto me." Takeru ordered, using his Tono-sama voice. Mako stared at Takeru's determined eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." Mako finally gave in, resting her arms on Takeru's shoulders. Takeru held her legs, the kimono parting to reveal Mako's smooth legs. Mako's cheeks reddened as she felt Takeru's hands hold her legs, her skin shivering at his touch. Mako rested her head on Takeru's back as Takeru began to walk, holding her broken geta with his left hand.

As Takeru was walking towards the Shiba manor, Mako said, "So… even after what happened today, you still think you need me?"

"Mako… do you want me to say no?"

Mako smiled sardonically, "Maybe…"

"Mako…"

"Maybe I want you to repeat the same words." Mako whispered, resting her head on Takeru's back. They were nearing the gates of the mansion already.

"Tono!!!" They heard Ryunosuke coming towards them to greet them. Takeru stopped and looked at Mako.

As Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Kotoha rushed towards them, Takeru whispered to Mako in a soft, almost endearing way, "Mako… I need you."

Mako smiled, tightening her embrace around Takeru.

"That's all I need to know… for now…"

pinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkREDpinkRED

Notes:

Tono/Tono-sama – this means 'Lord'. I decided to use this rather than 'Lord' because I couldn't think of a way to make Kotoha's name for Takeru nicer…. Lord-sama seems… too forced… -grins-

Marriage Interview – more commonly known as omiai. Omiai actually means 'to look at each other' and is usually when two single people meet to talk about marriage. It's a popular custom in Japan. (Gekirangers actually have one episode about it… training 37)


End file.
